At the Rock Show
by RWBYSage
Summary: After years of having a rough childhood, Weiss Schnee had finally obtained happiness at Beacon Academy with her friends. Now is her time to display it to the world, including the most powerful man in Remnant.


To say Weiss was nervous was an understatement.

She had been pacing the floor for the past hour, replaying various situations in her head over and over like a song stuck on repeat. _What if some of the equipment malfunctioned? What if she panicked and forgot the words?_ Weiss knew that for this to work how she wanted it to, everything had to be perfect.

Weiss peeked her head out of the curtains and surveyed the crowd that was beginning to fill up Beacon's theater. There, she locked eyes with who she wanted to see most and at the same time hoped wouldn't show up. Her father, owner of the Schnee Dust Company and one of the most powerful men in Remnant, was taking his reserved seat amongst the crowd. This caused Weiss to panic even more as she began to pace back and forth at a faster rate.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang, while at first amused with watching Weiss walk around mumbling to herself like she belonged in an insane asylum, were now growing bored and concerned of their teammate's well-being.

"Should we check on her?" Blake asked, barely glancing her eyes above the book she was reading.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Besides, what are we gonna do? We're just gonna get her to freak out more," Yang replied in a nonchalant voice.

As they sat there attempting to occupy their time, their team leader Ruby Rose walked through the backstage area. Her thoughts were set solely on the ice heiress as she walked up to Weiss and embraced in a comforting hug. She kissed Weiss on the cheek. The contact between the two immediately sent Weiss into a more tranquil state.

"Just relax," Ruby whispered simply into Weiss' ear.

"But Ruby, what if something goes wrong? If this doesn't work out exactly how we planned, we are all going to be in so much trouble!" Weiss' rising distress by a kiss from the red-hooded leader.

"We're probably going to get in trouble anyways. But this is what you want. Stop worrying about what he thinks of you and the burden he forced on you. What you're about to do is for the best. Just remember this is what you've strived to do for years!" Ruby eyed Weiss up and down. "You truly look amazing, Weiss."

Weiss was dressed in the most regal and elegant of clothing: an icy blue dress that was the most fashionable choice in season (that's what happens when you have Coco pick out your clothing). Her white heels brought out her figure perfectly. Her tiara glistened and gleamed in the light of the room.

As the introduction was being made out on the stage, Ruby gave the snow-haired beauty a few last comforting words before the big moment. "Good luck, ice queen." Weiss smiled at the nickname. Everyone knew only Ruby could get away with saying that. As she walked through the curtains, the plan was set into motion. Ruby shot a thumbs up to the rafters up high in the auditorium, where it was received by her friends Jaune and Pyrrha.

"That's the signal. Are you ready, Jaune?" She flashed the blonde knight a smile.

"Ready," Jaune replied. "Lucky for us we needed the volunteer work for Goodwitch's class, eh Pyrrha?"

"It was indeed good timing." Pyrrha hushed as the show started.

The soft piano began to be played by one Cardin Winchester (how the teams were able to hold this against him is another story). Weiss anxiously strolled out onto the stage. Her gaze met once more with her father's. His eyes displayed pride in what he was able to mold his daughter into. _It ends tonight. No more Daddy's little girl,_ she thought as she started to sing.

_Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all. _

She smirked at that last line, knowing the irony it now held since coming to Beacon. Thanks to her friends, she had finally found happiness in her life, with people who care about her and want to be around her. This was her chance to display it to the world and, more importantly, her father.

"Now!" Pyrrha exclaimed. In an instant, Jaune flipped the switch, cutting off all of the lights in the theater. Confused mumbling came from the crowd. Pyrrha grabbed the walkie-talkie she had left on the railing.

"Cue the smoke," she said into the handheld radio, where it was received by the other half of Team JNPR.

"Roger. Hit it Nora," Ren said to his childhood friend in his typical calm tone.

"Banzai! Let's do this!" Nora yelled energetically as she pressed the "on" button on the fog machine.

Pyrrha picked up her walkie-talkie again and spoke into it. "Are you guys set up?" She got a reply of "Yeah, we're ready." On that cue, Pyrrha flipped another switch, turning on the lights placed on the stage. However, anything on the stage was unseen, covered in smoke. The crowd's confusion hushed for a moment as the some light returned to the auditorium.

Out of nowhere, the most unexpected sound filled the arena and sent everyone in the rows of people into shock: the wail of a guitar riff. That was soon followed by addition of bass guitar and the thump of someone beating on a bass drum. The smoke began to clear to reveal something no one in the audience could believe.

There on the stage was Team RWBY, each holding an instrument. Ruby was on guitar, Blake on bass, and Yang behind the drumset. At the forefront of the stage was Weiss, microphone still in hand like before, but with different attire. Her dress was replaced with white and black tennis shoes, jeans, and a black t-shirt with a large Schnee snowflake on the front of it. She let down her hair and began to sing again.

_Little girl, you like it loud_

_Come alive in the middle of the crowd_

_You wanna scream, you wanna shout_

_Get excited when the lights go down_

The rock instruments died down, giving way to the piano background that many expected to see.

_At the rock show_

_You'll be right in the front row_

_Heart and soul, they both know_

_It's where you gotta be_

Weiss' teammates picked up where they left off and resumed backing up her flawless singing.

_Little girl, there you are_

_All the lighters looking just like stars_

_Sing along, feel the sound_

_Take a ride on the hands of the crowd_

Weiss' voice picked up volume and intensity as she entered the bridge.

_Here it comes, the moment when_

_You know you'll never be the same again_

_Power chord, _*Ruby hits a powerful note that resonates throughout out the arena*_ see the light_

_You found your place in the world tonight_

_At the rock show_

_You'll be right in the front row_

_Heart and soul, they both know_

_It's where you gotta be_

_At the rock show_

_Getting high on the solo_

_So what if it's crazy?_

_That's gonna be me_

Weiss stepped aside to display her bandmates giving a tremendous solo, led by Ruby's expert guitar skills, followed by Blake and Yang hitting their notes in unison. they all quieted their instruments as Weiss put the microphone to her mouth once again.

_This goes out to everyone_

_Whose heart beats like a kickdrum _*Yang kicks the foot pedal to pound on the bass drum*

_When a kicking riff comes_

_Knows the words to every line, every time_

_And you know you gotta get some, get pumped _*Weiss' voice becomes more intense again*

_Find yourself and lose it_

_At the rock show_

_I'm looking at the front row _*Weiss points to the front row*

_Heart and soul, we both know_

_It's where we gotta be_

_Yeah, at the rock show_

_We're reaching for the high notes_

_So what if we're crazy?_

_You're coming with me_

_You're coming with me_

_You're coming with me_

_So what if it's crazy?_

_It's where we gotta be_

_At the rock show_

A loud round of applause filled the room after the amazing performance. Weiss looked out into the crowd with gleaming blue eyes and a huge smile on her face as she watches her father storm out of the building. A couple tears of joy flow down her cheeks at how beautiful everything went. Her friends embrace her for a group hug center stage.

"You did great!" Blake and Ruby both said in unison. Weiss was overwhelmed with emotion. She could barely muster a response to all of the affection. "Thank you" was all she could say. Ruby gave her a huge kiss.

Yang tapped Weiss on the shoulder and said, "Weiss, this was great. But, there's one important aspect of the rock show you're missing."

"What's that?"

"Crowdsurfing!" she exclaimed as she picked Weiss up and placed her over her shoulders. Yang yelled to the crowd amidst Weiss' protests, "WHO WANTS ME TO THROW WEISS?!"

Overall, it was everything Weiss could've asked for.


End file.
